


Ring of Fire

by syusuke



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blind Character, Blind Tobirama, Established Relationship, M/M, MadaTobi Week 2019, Madara hates it, Tobirama is good at it, Touka is breathtaking, Undercover, acting as carnies, inflitration mission, sensor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 01:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20127133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syusuke/pseuds/syusuke
Summary: A good cover is essential for any infiltration mission. Touka convinced Tobirama to pose as carnies. Tobirama asked for Kagami and Hiruzen, specifically not for Madara. - But when does his partner ever listen to him...





	Ring of Fire

Infiltration missions were troublesome. Madara had a hard time to control his temper and be patient. He did not understand why they weren’t allowed to hide in the shadows and strike when convenient. That’s the way he had always done it and probably the reason he rarely got asigned with them. He was only here because of Tobirama.

They were travelling as a group of carnies and his partner had insisted that they perform a few shows before they reached their destination. They had been quite successful and actually earned enough money to cover the expense of the disguise. Madara and Kagami had showed off with fire tricks and juggling, careful to make it look like a mere trick and not the work of a skilled shinobi. Their performance had caught the attention of the passing crowd, but undoubtedly they stayed for Tobirama and Touka. The cousins had started off with elegant kata, moving in perfect sync. Their light clothes and jingling juwelry had caught everyone in their ban. They moved with the lithe smoothness of cats, one continuous move, not one pause until they finished in the last stance. They were facing each other in polite bows. The crowd cheered.

Madara waited for Kagami’s sign to start the main performance. He saw the Senjus closing their eyes. They looked positively delectable. Touka had her long hair loose and for once accentuated her figure instead of hiding it underneath armor. Her black lips and eyes popped in contrast to her pale skin. She was ready but there was no tension in her shoulders. If Madara didn’t treasure his life, he’d mock her for how much she was enjoying this demonstration of skill. But as beautiful as she was, it had always been Tobirama who drew his eyes. His tall broad frame looked at ease for once. And as much as he claimed to dislike being the center of attention, Tobirama almost glowed with confidence. The basterd knew exactly what a picture he made. He knew exactly that Madara didn’t dare to take his eyes off him.

It was only in the privacy of their small tent that Madara got to see another side of his lover.

“I’m sorry. This is weird for you. You didn’t have to come.”

Madara watched silently as Tobirama shed the costume piece by piece. He carefully took off the jewelry and sealed them away. Their tent was always meticulously neat. No stray clothes or scrolls laying around.

“I know you don’t like this type of mission.”

He knew his partner too well. He knew what he wasn’t saying. Tobirama was great in these missions, because everyone underestimated him the moment they noticed his unseeing gaze. Sometimes it was hard to see him play it up on the road. Madara had seen him stumble and fall multiple times. He had seen Tobirama taking hits just to keep up the pretense. He had seen him on the receiving end of civilian violence more often than he wanted to admit. People saw weakness and they exploited it. Tobirama had forbidden him from interfering. He had even asked him not to come.

“Madara?”

A pale hand patted its way along their bedroll. Madara caught it and gently tugged the man towards him. He knew how exhausting it was to keep sensing for hours. It didn’t surprise him that Tobirama opted not to use chakra to maneuver as he usually did. He must be low on chakra and after the dance-fight with Touka he was certain to be physically tired too. Madara placed Tobirama’s hand on his cheek to let him feel the fond smile he couldn’t suppress.

“I enjoy watching you dance. It’s worth it.”

Tobirama blushed furiously, but didn’t protest the sentiment. He was tired and all he wanted was sleep. He leaned into his lover’s space. He didn’t need sight or chakra to lead them both down onto the matrace. He didn’t need any help to find Madara’s lips either. He had cursed his disability for years, but within Madara’s tight hold it didn’t matter. He felt safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Will I ever stop comparing Tobirama to cats? - No, no I don't think so.


End file.
